Mother's Day
by DBirdie17
Summary: (Richonne, Grimes Family 2.0) Rick and his children prepare a little surprise for Michonne on a special day.
Rick pointed to some amorphous blobs, browning in the pan. "Hey, Carl. I think those two are ready," he guessed, not quite sure what peanut butter and chick-pea flour pancakes should look like when done. They seemed sufficiently cooked through, and judging from Judith's willingness to sear her own blobby little fingers, not entirely unappetizing.

"No, no, Sweetheart," warned Rick, as he turned the little girl in his arms away from the stove. "We've got to take them out first and let them cool down a bit so you don't burn these pretty little things." He brought Judith's hand up to his lips and gave each finger a quick peck, causing her pout to quickly morph into giggles.

"I know I keep asking, but do you honestly think she'll like this?" Carl asked, referring to the fuss they were making over a holiday he had long ago stopped thinking about. "Won't it make her upset? That's the last thing I want to do."

"Hey. I don't think your cooking skills are THAT bad!" quipped Rick, nudging his son on his arm, wanting to lighten his mood a bit.

"I'm serious, Dad," responded Carl, anxiety etched on his face. "I know she'll act like she's happy but I'm worried that it'll have the opposite effect."

Rick moved in closer and put his free hand on his son's shoulder. He had always admired his son's strength and capacity for compassion, but he also understood the reasons for Carl's sullen demeanor of late. In the months following Carl's injury, he had picked up on a subtle but growing sense of unease in his son, and hoped that it wouldn't morph into full blown depression.

"Of all the things you should worry about, I don't think this is one," replied Rick, earnestly. "Michonne's been through alot, yes. The worst thing a parent can ever experience. She's never stopped being a mother to Andre, but she also loves you both so much. With everything she's done for us, I think letting her know how much we love her back is a good thing."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess." Carl sighed. He scooped up the finished pancakes onto the ever burgeoning stack and added some jarred peaches on the side.

"You're the one who thought of it, remember?" asked Rick, as he recalled his son awkwardly bringing up the fact that Mother's Day was only a few days away. "Trust your gut, Carl. You're right more often than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah, though I wish I hadn't seen that calendar in Deanna's old office," sighed Carl. "I had no idea Spencer was still keeping track of the days. It's kind of depressing."

Rick nodded, acknowledging how difficult it was to live in this present world when the memories of the past were always there, just waiting to surface at any moment. He recalled how excited Carl used to get on these mornings when the two of them would wake up before sunrise and prepare a feast of eggs, bacon and the works for Lori. He knew how important this day had always been for Carl, so he was surprised when his son approached him a few days earlier about doing the same for Michonne. It had taken him aback, not because of Carl's affection for her, but because it was the first time he realized that Carl thought of her as a mother. The gravity of that sentiment wasn't lost on Rick. He was at once heartbroken for his children that they had lost their mother but overjoyed that they had someone as strong and loving as Michonne in their lives.

Rick looked at his son, his face marred physically and emotionally by the conglomeration of bad luck, hard choices, and horrific circumstances. Once upon a time, he had held so many dreams for him, but now he just wished for his children to make it through another day without suffering through more unbearable loss or heartbreak.

"Carl, it's ok to remember the good times, but it's also normal to be saddened by them. I think about your Mom a lot, you know. As much as we had our differences at the end, I loved her, she loved us, and if I know anything, it's that she would be incredibly proud of the man you've become." Rick wrapped his arm around Carl's back, drew him in close, and planted a kiss on the top of each of his children's head. "I love you both," he whispered, as they returned his affection with hugs of their own. "Come on. Let's get this gourmet breakfast up to Miss Sleepy Head."

Both Carl and Rick put the finishing touches on the tray, adding the cup-turned-vase of wildflowers they had picked at sunrise and the hand-made card. Carl then took a small piece off of one of the extra pancakes and said, "I just hope these aren't gross," before popping it into his mouth. Seeing Judith's face light up at the prospect of finally getting to eat one, Carl grabbed another piece, smiled, and gave it to his sister. "They're actually pretty good, right Judes?"

Michonne stirred awake at the sound of toddler laughter and heavy footsteps approaching. Despite their best intentions, the Grimes trio failed in their attempt at stealth. After hearing Rick shushing his kids outside the bedroom door, Michonne realized what was going on and returned to her position under the covers, having just started the painful process of getting out of the warm bed.

When the door opened, she prepared herself to feign surprise, thinking she was in for another morning of being roused from sleep by Judith's wet kisses. When they approached her side of the bed, and she opened her eyes to see a beautifully prepared breakfast tray, genuine astonishment emanated from her face, which in turn elicited huge grins from her family.

"Surprise!" exclaimed the boys while Judith played with a flower petal that had fallen onto the tray.

Michonne sat up, overjoyed to see the three people she loved more than anyone so happy.

"Wow! What's all this?" she asked, pondering what had spurred them to delight her with this unexpected treat. "Is this all for me?"

Rick looked encouragingly at Carl, who still hesitated for a moment. "Happy Mother's Day," he said nervously, placing the tray on the nightstand.

Michonne was rendered speechless. She gazed into Carl's face and instantly felt tears welling up and a lump form in her throat. While she looked over to Rick and Judith, and then downward to collect her thoughts, Carl stepped back and exclaimed "See, Dad! I told you this was a bad idea!" He then turned to head for the door and mumbled, "I'm sorry," keeping his head down, not wanting to see her cry. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Carl!" called out Michonne, who jumped out of bed, hoping to stop him before he raced out of there. "Please don't go."

He froze, unable to ignore her plea, but remained with his back to her, unwilling to expose his own tears. She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered something that only he was privy to. Rick stayed reluctantly at his place by the window, curious as to the exchange between them, but respectful of their privacy. After a few more moments, Carl turned around, embraced Michonne and cried into her shoulder, "I miss my Mom."

"I know, Sweetie," she whispered, letting him sink into her as he felt the weight of his own grief. "I know."

Rick was floored. He had seen Carl express so much anxiety and concern for Michonne's loss, that he underestimated how much this day had affected him. With Judith in tow, and tears welling in his eyes, he walked over and placed his arm around them both. Michonne reached over for Judith, who was happy to oblige her unspoken request for a hug, while Rick extended his arms out, enveloping Carl with every ounce of love in his body.

They remained that way for a long while, the four of them entwined in a bubble of love, until Judith cried out "Muh! Muh!" All three of them turned to look at the little girl, stunned by her uncanny timing. Carl's face lit up, but just as he began to ask his sister what she had said, she muttered the sounds again, unmistakingly pointing to the tray by the bed.

The realization of what she actually meant hit them all at once, and after they had wiped away all the tears that had fallen, they smiled and laughed at Judith's knack for breaking the tension.

"Clearly, this girl's got the right idea," Michonne quipped. "I don't know about the rest of you, but Judes and I are starving!"

"Me too!" shouted Carl, who then grabbed his sister and plopped her onto the bed, snagging a pancake for the both of them to share. Michonne rested her head on Rick's shoulder as he gently slid his hand around her waist. "You ok?" he whispered, as they both watched their children devour the humble meal.

She turned her face towards his, spellbound by the look of adoration in his piercing blue eyes. Overcome with emotion, she fought back more tears, allowing the joy she felt to claim victory over her sadness. She stroked Rick's stubbled face, brought her lips to his, and gently kissed him as a wave of gratitude swept over her.

"I'm more than ok," she admitted, taking in the sights and sounds of this family, HER family, just being. Existing. Together.

She walked over to the tray and picked up the card, gleefully decorated with Judith's scribbled handiwork. She opened it, read it silently, then brushed away a lone tear.

 _Thank you for loving us and taking such good care of us._

 _We love you!_

 _Happy Mother's Day!_

 _Love,_

 _Carl and Judith_

Michonne looked over at Rick, now sitting on the bed with their children. Their smiles filled the whole room and her heart was bursting with affection for them. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and mouthed the words "We love you", as she held the card to her chest.

"I love you, too" she cried, before snuggling up to her family and taking a bite of the delicious cake her daughter offered her in her scrumptiously plump little hand.


End file.
